


With Your Heart my Soul is Bound

by charmin365, Yvhvhvtke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmin365/pseuds/charmin365, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvhvhvtke/pseuds/Yvhvhvtke
Summary: Castiel and Dean attend a school where scent blockers are required in order to keep peace on campus. What happens when Alpha jock, Dean Winchester scents Castiel during his heat?Thank you charmin365 for helping me get this on track and for giving me so many ideas and literally putting words in these boys mouths!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed as he gripped his books tighter and headed for the main entrance of Lawrence High. He hated school, not so much school per say. He hated everyone that filled the halls of the school. He especially hated the Alpha jocks that shoved him into lockers and took his books tossing them into trash cans or toilets. 

One good thing about Lawrence High? They were one of the many schools that required students use scent blockers. Sure, most people knew what each other were. They either announced it or it was just blatantly obvious because of how they carried themselves. 

Cas was one of the few that people weren’t sure of. He tried his hardest to make everyone believe he was a Beta, but sometimes he’d slip and show his true, Omega, side. Luckily that didn’t happen very often so most of the school believed his act. That, of course, didn’t save him from the harassment of being the biggest nerd on campus. 

Cas neared his locker with an audible groan when he noticed a handful of the football team crowded near it. He should have had ten more minutes before the Alpha brutes would be there, but of course, they just had to be early today. Why were they near his locker? Because that assbutt, Dean Winchester’s locker was next to his.

Cas took a moment to debate if he really needed to visit his locker before class. He was pretty sure he had everything he needed with him, perhaps he could get away unnoticed…

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t our favorite little nerd.” A voice said from behind him, making the group look in their direction. Uriel threw his arm around Cas’ shoulder as he guided him toward them.

“Let me go, Uriel. I need to get to class.” Cas fought hard with his body to not react to the Alpha presence around him. It was easier thanks to the scent blockers, but that didn’t stop his wolf from trying to submit like a good little Omega.

Uriel tightened his hold. “You still got time. You know, Winchester was just talking about needing a little Beta to help him through his rut next month. Maybe you should offer to help him.”

Cas held back a shiver as he watched Dean’s eyes roam over his body. “What do you say? Think you’d want to help me out?” Dean asked as he pulled Cas away from Uriel and held him close. 

Cas shoved away from him. “Fuck you, Dean.” Cas said as he hurried away from the group and into his first period class. He sank down into his desk trying desperately to control his beating heart. He was used to this kind of teasing, but the way Dean looked him over did something to him. Sometimes he hated his body. He hated Dean and his asshole friends, but his body still reacted.

Dean Winchester was trouble and Cas knew he’d have to stay far away from him.

————

English Literature proved to make that impossible. The teacher announced that they would be doing work in pairs and of course, Cas got stuck with none other than Dean Winchester. This meant he’d have to endure being near the Alpha during class and that he’d be doing all the work himself. 

Dean grabbed the desk next to Cas’ and slid it over, sinking into the chair. “So...about earlier…”

“The answer is still no, Dean. I have no interest in helping anyone through their rut, especially not an asshole like you.”

“Ouch. Tell me how you really feel about me, Cas.”

Cas set his glare on Dean. “Don’t call me that. My name is Castiel, not Cas.”

Dean put his hands up. “Ok, ok. Damn. So, umm, Outsiders? What the fuck kinda book is that?”

Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “One you’ll never read.” Cas turned and looked at Dean. “I’ll get you an A if you call off your hounds for at least the duration of this assignment.”

“Deal.”

————

Cas hadn’t been in class the past two days. Normally Dean wouldn’t give this a second thought, but they were supposed to be working on this assignment together. He needed this A.

Dean found Cas’ cousin in the hall and managed to get the nerd’s address out of her. Anna was a cute girl, easy to flirt with, but not his type.

Dean pulled up to the house that Anna told him to go to. It was a nice two story home in the nicer part of town. Dean knocked on the door and was surprised when a tall, blonde Alpha with blue eyes answered. “Can I help you?”

Dean scratched at the back of his neck. “Hey. I’m Dean. I go to school with Cas and we’re working on a group project and I was just wondering if he’s gotten any of it done.”

“He hasn’t.”

Dean kicked at the door mat under his feet. “Oh. Guess he’s pretty sick then.”

“Something like that.”

Dean inhaled deeply to sigh and that’s when the sweet smell of Omega heat hit him. But not just Omega heat,  _ his _ Omega’s heat. It smelled like a fucking pie and practically had him drooling. He tried hard to control himself.

The Alpha in the doorway crossed his arms, blocking the doorway. “Smell something you like?”

Dean groaned. “Is that  _ him _ ?” The Alpha nodded. “Don’t tell him I was here.”

“Really? I know that look in your eyes. I figured you’d try to fight me to get to your mate.”

Dean shook his head as he backed up. “He wouldn’t want me right now. Not really. He’d want his mate, but not me. He doesn’t exactly like me. I have to prove myself before he knows. Please. Please don’t tell him.”

The Alpha looked shocked, but smiled. “Perhaps I misread you just like my brother did. I won’t tell him anything. You have my word.”

“Thanks.” Dean hurried to his car and floored it home. Once he got there he ran to his room and opened the book, getting to work on the class project.

————

Cas returned the day the project was due. He was still worn out from his heat, but he couldn’t miss another day. His grades were already going to be effected. When he headed for his locker he was surprised to see Dean leaning against it.

“Sorry I’ve been sick. I didn’t get a chance to work on the project. I can only hope that we’ll be allowed an extension because of my illness.” 

Dean held a folder and some papers out to Cas as he rubbed his neck. “I know it’s probably nowhere near your standards, but Sammy looked it over and said it should be a solid B if not a B+. You can look it over and change whatever you want to maybe get it to an A.”

Cas looked at the papers in shock before taking them. “You did the project?”

“Yeah. I didn’t want you to fail just cause you got sick.”

Cas opened the folder and flipped through it with a confused look. “That’s notes from your other classes. I talked to your classmates and asked if I could get copies for you.”

Cas slowly looked up at Dean. “You did all this for me? Why?”

Dean looked at the ground as he scuffed his toe against it. “Just thought that maybe we got off on the wrong foot and you were sick. I didn’t want you to fall behind.”

Cas was touched. Perhaps he had misread Dean’s newness to the school as being a knothead. He was still fairly certain that Dean was an Alpha, although right now he was acting more like a shy Omega. “Thank you. Nobody’s ever done this for me.”

Dean shrugged it off as if it was nothing. “It’s no big deal. But seriously, look the project over and change anything you want. It won’t hurt my feelings. I’ll see you in class, Cas.” Dean said as he ran off and turned a corner going to his first class.

Cas looked back down at the papers in his hands. This was certainly not what he expected to come back to school to. That’s for sure.

————

Dean was already in his seat when Cas entered the room. He sat down beside him and put the papers on the table. Dean picked them up and thumbed through them.

“How much did you have to change?”

“None of it.”

Dean’s head shot up as he looked at Cas. “What?”

Cas’ eyes met Dean’s. “I didn’t change any of it. You did a really good job and it didn’t feel right to alter it. If we get a B then I’ll gladly take it, but I think it could be an A.”

Dean had a hard time forming words. He inhaled then exhaled. “I don’t make A’s, man.”

Cas placed his hand on the papers. “You might on this. You were right earlier. We did get off on the wrong foot. I was wrong to assume you’re some knothead jock.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I dunno. I am both of those, although I’m not a ‘knothead’. I can’t stand Alphas who think Omegas should beg to hang off their knot. I was raised to believe Omegas are more important than Alphas. What good is a knot if there isn’t an Omega to create and carry the new life?”

“So you still think Omegas are only good for childbearing?”

“No. Omegas are underestimated. They are smart, way smarter than Alphas. They can be great warriors…”

“Warriors? You think Omegas can fight?”

“Hell yeah. Especially when it comes to their mate or pup being threatened. I mean I’d never want to take on a pissed Omega. I’d probably get my ass kicked.”

————

With the assignment done Cas was worried about how things would be at school. Dean seemed like a nice enough guy, but he’d be back to hanging with his friends and Cas would be harassed again.

Cas sighed as he neared his locker and saw the jocks hanging around. He was shocked when he was mainly ignored. Then he heard Dean’s beautiful voice talking to the group.

“So, guys, I was just wondering. What would you do if you found your true mate and they were like the last fucking person you’d expect to be mated to?”

Raphael laughed. “Fuck them and never mate them. Keep someone on the side that you actually want.” The group laughed and high fived.

Luc shook his head. “Nah. Mate the one you want and keep the disappointment as your side fuck.” The group cheered and high fived.

“What would you do, Novak?”

Cas swallowed hard when Dean’s voice was directed at him and all the jocks looked at him. “Uh, um. I’d mate them. If their my true mate then they are who I’m meant to be with.” He coughed nervously when he realized that was a very Omega answer. “I mean, only your true mate can help with heats and ruts after you’ve scented them. So mate them so nobody else can have them and have someone on the side for fun.”

The guys cheered and clapped Cas on the back so hard he had to keep from stumbling. “You’re not too bad, Novak. Maybe you’re a Beta after all!” Uriel said.

Cas laughed nervously. “Of course I am. What else would I be?”

————

Cas sat down next to Dean in their Lit class. Dean smiled over at him. “Awesome answer earlier. The guys ate it up.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, well…”

“So you’d mate your true mate even if they were some asshole?”

Cas glanced at Dean. “Yes. Would you?”

Dean shrugged. “Not sure. I’ve had this like mental image of some hot as fuck Omega being my mate. Not sure how I’d handle it if that wasn’t the case.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m assuming you’re hoping that someone like Rhonda ends up being your true mate.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah. She’s pretty fucking hot. Who, out of this school, would you want?”

Cas shrugged and willed his mouth to not say ‘You’. “I’ve never really thought about it. I’ll be leaving for college so I’m hoping I’ll meet someone on my level while I’m there.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I guess nobody here would be good enough for a genius like you.” 

Cas eyed Dean then looked at the teacher when she started talking. The projects were graded and Cas crossed his fingers that Dean’s work has been good enough for at least a B+. That wouldn’t tarnish is grades that much. 

The paper was put on their desk, face down. Dean swallowed and picked it up, flipping it over. “No way!” He gasped.

Cas looked over at it and saw a 91 circled with a note saying Dean had done a great job and that the teacher expected this kind of work from now on. Cas grinned at Dean. 

“I told you it’d get an A.”

Dean flipped through the pages, his eyes skimming them.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for anything you changed to get us an A.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I already told you, I didn’t change anything. You got us an A on your own.”

“Holy shit.”

————

The next few weeks were what Cas would describe as odd. Every day Dean gave him whiplash. One minute he’d be nice and would joke with Cas. The next he’d be a typical knothead Alpha. 

Cas had noticed a pattern though. Dean was only nice when the other knotheads weren’t around. If they were around, then Dean was sometimes worse than the others toward him. Clearly, Dean was ashamed, so Cas couldn’t understand why he even bothered being nice.

Cas walked over to his locker, groaning when he saw the group standing there. He ignored their presence, but couldn’t help all the warning bells going off when they started surrounding him.

A hand cupped Cas’ ass and he pulled away quickly, turning and looking at the person that touched him. Raphael.

“So, we have a little bet going, Novak.” Raphael moved closer, practically pinning Cas in place. “See, some of us think you’re probably an Omega.”

“I’m not. Now leave me alone.”

“I don’t think we’ll be taking your word for it. Uriel’s rut is coming up and he wants to spend it with a little Omega bitch. He thinks you might be perfect for the job.”

Cas swallowed hard as his eyes scanned the group. He saw Dean, but when their eyes met, Dean looked away. 

“I’m not an Omega and I’m not helping anyone through their rut! Now leave me alone!” Cas yelled as he tried to push Raphael away.

Uriel grabbed Cas’ hands and pinned them to the locker as Raphael started to undo his pants. “We just want to see if you get slick or not.”

Suddenly, Raphael was being pushed away and Uriel was forced to let go of Cas. “Stop guys. He’s a fucking Beta, ok.” Dean said.

“And how would you know, Dean?” Raphael asked.

Dean stood in front of Cas. He was so close that if Cas moved forward an inch he’d press against him.

“I fucked him.”

Cas gasped as his eyes widened. What the fuck was Dean doing?!?

Raphael laughed. “Yeah, right.”

Dean shrugged. “I did. We were working on that paper together at his house and it just kinda happened. He doesn’t slick. Had to use a bunch of lube.”

Cas’ face was red and he was so glad nobody could see him behind Dean. Dean had just lied to save him from being humiliated. Not that Dean saying they had sex wasn’t humiliating. Actually, he should react to that, right?

Cas pushed Dean away, surprising the Alpha, who turned toward him. He slapped Dean’s cheek, hard, as he glared at him.

“How dare you! You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

Dean gave Cas a thankful look when he realized Cas had caught on to what he was doing. He rubbed his stinging cheek and shrugged. “It’s your fault that you believed me.”

Cas snarled and grabbed his book. “You’re an asshole, Dean Winchester!” He said as he stormed away. He’d have to remember to thank Dean tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s rut hits

Dean wasn’t at school the next day. Cas overheard the guys talking about him being on his rut. A few of them poked at him, saying he should be there helping him through it since they’d already fucked. They hadn’t, but they didn’t need to know that.

Cas didn’t want to admit that he missed seeing Dean. He even missed him being an asshole with his friends. It just wasn’t the same without those green eyes on him throughout the day.

The days passed and Dean still wasn’t at school. He should have been back a week ago. Even Alphas with longer than normal ruts wouldn’t be out this long. Cas couldn’t help being worried.

His worries grew when he heard one of Dean’s friends say he was having a rough rut. Before he could catch why his rut was rough he was slammed against the wall and had a snarling Alpha is his face.

“It’s your fault! It’s all your fault! You rejected him!”

Cas’ body was screaming for him to submit, but he wouldn’t allow that to happen. He bared his teeth and growled. “What’s my fault?”

Cas was pulled away from the wall and slammed against it again. He groaned when his head hit the bricks. “You rejected my brother! He’s going through fucking mate rejection while on his rut!”

Cas blinked then furrowed his brow. “You’ve got the wrong guy. Dean’s never scented me and I’ve never rejected him.”

“Then why the fuck is he moaning your name and asking for you, Castiel!?!”

Cas swallowed hard. His eyes scanned around them to all the Alphas surrounding him. This was not a good position to be in. He was pinned and alone with six Alphas. 

“I don’t know!”

Sam punched Cas in the face. Cas winced and held his cheek.

“Are you an Omega?” Uriel asked. Cas set his jaw and refused to answer.

Raphael grabbed Cas’ hair, forcing him to look at him. “If there is even a chance that you are and Dean caught your scent then you’d better go over there and help him. If you don’t, you don’t want to know what we’ll do to you.”

Cas snarled and shoved Sam away, making him stumble back into Uriel, taking the football player to the ground. “Dean has never scented me! I have never rejected him! It’s not my fault he’s suffering!” He yelled before shoving Raph out of the way and bolting for his car.

Cas tore out of the parking lot, hurrying to get home and away from what had just happened. He rushed into the house, letting out a very pissed off snarl.

Michael tentatively walked into the entryway. “Bad day at school?”

Cas whipped toward him with a snarl, then relaxed slightly when he saw his brother. 

“Sam Winchester cornered me! He tried to blame Dean’s bad rut on me! He said I rejected him! Dean’s never scented me!”

Michael sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Yes, he has. He asked me not to tell you.”

“...What?”

“He came over while you were working on the project together, when he thought you were sick. When he smelled you, I thought he was going to rip through me to get to you, but he didn’t. He said you wouldn’t want him.”

“...What are you saying, Michael?”

“The look on his face said he’d found his true mate.”

Cas felt his knees try to give out. “Oh, shit. I...I have to go.” Cas said as he ran out to his car and sped to Dean’s house. Luckily, everyone knew where the Winchesters lived.

He ran up to the door, knocking frantically. When it opened he was met by a snarling Sam.

“I didn’t know.” Cas said softly.

“Didn’t know what?”

Cas sniffed and wrinkled his nose. He could smell Dean’s rut, but it smelled off. It burned his nose. “My brother just told me Dean came over during my last heat and smelled me. He told my brother not to tell me.” His eyes met Sam’s. “I didn’t know.”

Cas wrung his hands together. “I need to help him, Sam. I  _ want _ to help him.”

Sam stepped aside and let Cas in. Cas walked to the base of the stairs and wrinkled his nose. “The smell doesn’t bother you?”

Sam looked at him. “Huh? It smells a little off, but it’s not that bad.”

Cas inhaled to laugh and instantly regretted it. He started coughing and hacking. “You should have gotten me sooner.” He said through his coughing fit. 

“It’s that bad?” Sam asked, looking more like a child than the freshman he was.

“Yeah, but I’ll fix it.” Cas said before going up the stairs. The closer he got to the room, the more the smell burned his senses. He didn’t even bother with knocking when he got to the Alpha’s door. He just pushed it open and was attacked with the thick scent of Dean’s rut mixed with the acidic scent of rejection. It made him want to hurl.

Cas saw Dean’s naked body on the bed. His whole body was flush and trembling and it was clear he needed release. “Dean?”

Dean’s head slowly turned to look at Cas. “Cas?”

Cas rushed over to the bed. Shit. Scent blockers. He looked around and found a bottle of water and Dean’s discarded T-shirt. He drenched the shirt then roughly scrubbed his neck. “I’m here, Dean.” Cas said as he removed his clothes then climbed onto the bed, pulling Dean’s nose to his neck. 

Dean inhaled deeply, nuzzling even closer. “When’s the last time you got off, Dean?”

Dean inhaled deeper. “Days.”

“Keep scenting me. I’m here to help you. You’re gonna be ok.” Cas said as he reached for his own slick. Laying with Dean like this was helping him produce it, but Dean’s scent was counteracting that. Luckily he had enough to slick his hand without having to stimulate himself.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and started stroking it. Dean inhaled deeply as his hips bucked into Cas’ hand. Dean groaned. “Cas, open the window. I know you’re suffering. I can smell it.”

Cas nodded and got off the bed. “Ok.” He walked over to the window and opened it to let the horrible smell air out some. He got back onto the bed, pressing Dean’s nose back against his neck and started stroking him again. “What do you need more? My scent or your release?”

“Both.” Dean whimpered.

“Is my hand enough?” Dean shook his head with a whine. 

Cas sighed. He’d always imagined his first time to be different than this, but at least it was for his true mate, right? But one thing still bothered him. He couldn’t get Dean’s scent yet. His real scent was still masked by the horrible smell that clung to him. 

He’d be doing this based on what Dean had said to Sam and what Michael had seen. He couldn’t help but worry. What if they were wrong? But even if they were, if him being there helped Dean then it’d be worth it, right?

Cas pulled away and made Dean sit up. He reached behind himself, fingering his hole to help him produce more slick. Once he felt he was ready he straddled Dean’s lap and slowly lowered himself onto Dean’s thick cock with a moan. 

Dean’s nose pressed against Cas’ neck and inhaled deeply as Cas moved his hips. He could already feel Dean’s knot forming. Cas bounced harder on Dean’s cock, wincing when his knot entered and exited him. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips, guiding him so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

Dean’s fingers dug into Cas’ soft flesh and his hips jerked upward. He inhaled deeply, then cried out when his knot filled Cas and he came inside the Omega. Cas moaned at the feeling of being filled. One of Dean’s hands went to Cas’ cock, stroking it as he shifted his hips to put pressure against the Omega’s prostate. Cas cried out as his orgasm hit and his cum spilled on Dean’s hand.

Dean pressed his nose to Cas’ neck, inhaling deeply. “How are you really here?”

Cas chuckled. “Your brother slammed me against the wall.”

Dean pulled back with furrowed brown, his eyes going immediately to the bruise on Cas’ cheek. “Sammy did that to you?”

Cas covered the bruise with his hand. “Yeah. He was pretty pissed. He thought I knew.” Cas worried his lower lip. “Are we really true mates?”

“You still can’t smell it?” Cas shook his head. Dean reached for the water bottle, splashing some in his hand then rubbing his neck. He grabbed a towel and wiped it, then bared his neck. Cas slowly leaned in and inhaled. It was barely there, but he could finally smell it. The smell of rejection was still keeping him from being able to scent him properly.

Cas slowly pulled back with a smile then frowned.

“What?”

Cas smacked Dean’s chest hard. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Do what?”

“You knew we were true mates while I was in heat and you didn’t help me!”

“I freaked out, Cas! You thought I was an asshole. I had to show you I wasn’t before I told you the truth. I got us an A!”

Cas scoffed. “You’re still an asshole.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re helping me with my next heat, Dean Winchester, even if I have to tie you down.”

Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. “Ohh. Kinky. Didn’t think you had it in you, Cas.”

Cas blushed and hid his face in Dean’s shoulder. “I hate you.”

“Yet you’ve got my knot buried inside you.”

“Shut up.”

Dean pulled Cas from his shoulder. He gently tilted his face toward his own and pressed his lips against Cas’. Cas leaned into the kiss as their lips danced with each other. He slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“How much more time do you have left on your rut?”

Dean shrugged. “Never been through this before. Right now, I feel pretty normal. I mean, I still feel the rejection, but not as bad.”

Cas carded his fingers in the hair on the back of Dean’s neck, his thumb lightly brushing near where Dean’s scent was the strongest. “I never rejected you.”

Dean kissed Cas softly. “I know. I did it to myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s a jerk to Cas. Cas goes into heat.

Cas spent two days with Dean helping him through the end of his rut and the last of his rejection. Those two days had been amazing. Being filled with Dean’s knot and feeling Alpha’s skin against his own while their scents mixed and filled the room was so amazing and Cas definitely wanted to do that again soon. 

The only thing about their days together that bothered him was that Dean never tried to claim him. The Alpha’s teeth never even grazed his neck. The first orgasm he’d thought it was just because Dean was still kinda out of it, but there had been plenty of opportunity over the two days that he should have at least shown interest, but he never did.

The only thing keeping Cas from worrying about it too much was the thought that maybe Dean felt they needed to know each other better. That maybe they should date first then claim each other. That had to be it.

Cas walked over to his locker, eyeing the football players, who all nodded in appreciation toward him for what he’d done. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey.” Dean said then turned toward his friends, ignoring Cas’ presence.

Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So that’s how it was gonna be? He’d helped Dean through his rut, but now he was back to being the nerd they ignored or made fun of. Cas grabbed his books from his locker, slamming it, then walking away.

————

Cas entered the Lit room and wasn’t surprised to see Dean back in his regular seat, talking with Rhonda. His blood boiled when he thought about how he’d spent two fucking days with the Alpha, letting him knot him as many times as he needed to. But now, Dean was back to talking to other Omegas as if that never happened. 

His conversation with Dean about true mates played in his head. He wasn’t good enough. He knew that. Dean wanted some hot Omega like Rhonda, not some nerd like him. He only needed him to help with his rut. That was it. Dean would claim someone like Rhonda and he’d just be a side piece that was expected to be ok with it.

Cas ignored Dean as best as he could. It was easier since they had to wear blockers. If he’d been able to smell Dean he never would have made it through the day.

————

Cas’ days ran together. Dean and his friends went back to harassing him, as normal. He still put up a fight, but not as much as he used to, especially not when Dean got involved. It just hurt too much.

Cas could feel the rejection pumping through his veins and it hurt. Every jab Dean took at him felt like a sharper knife piercing his chest. He thanks the gods for strong blockers that could cover that scent.

Today had been horrible. Raphael had suggested that he help with his rut and Dean had actually agreed. It was all Cas could do to keep from crying. Was that how Dean saw him now? He was nothing more than an Omega whore he’d share with his friends?

Cas had made his way to the bathroom where he skipped his next class so he could cry in peace. 

————

Cas could feel his heat nearing. He hadn’t spoken to Dean much since his rut, but he assumed he’d still be there to help him through it. He swallowed hard as he entered the packed cafeteria. He glanced around until he spotted the football players. He pushed down his rage when he saw Dean kissing Rhonda and her hand in his back pocket.

Forget it. He’d go through his heat alone! He was better than that!

Cas sat down with his food. He was close enough that he could somewhat hear what the couple was saying. They had plans for tomorrow. Of course they did. Dean had never meant it when he said he’d help him with his heat. He should have known better.

Cas started eating, choking on his food when he heard Rhonda trying to talk Dean into wearing sexy panties for her. The Alpha was quietly refusing until Rhonda pushed too hard and he exploded.

“Stop fucking trying to push me to wear panties, Rhonda! I’m not some little Omega bitch! You wanna see a dick in silk panties go find yourself a male Omega! They love that shit!”

Cas’ eyes widened as he stared at Dean. The knife in his heart twisted and it was all he could do not to let out a pained howl at Dean’s words. Dean’s friends even looked between the two until Dean noticed and looked, his eyes catching Cas’. Dean’s eyes widened. 

Cas gathered his stuff as he blinked away tears, then ran from the cafeteria. He ran until his feet took him to his car and then drove until he was home, in bed. Once it was safe to break down, he did. The rejection left a big, black, empty void in his chest. It seemed to consume his whole being. 

Dean might be his true mate, but they weren’t meant to be. Dean could never love him.

————

Dean hadn’t seen Cas in school since he ran from the cafeteria and that was three days ago. Dean felt like shit. He’d pushed things too far. No, being with Rhonda was pushing it too far. His comment in the cafeteria had to be like a knife to the chest for Cas.

Dean tried calling and texting and got nothing back from the Omega. He sighed and walked over to his locker, where all his friend looked at him like he had three heads.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“What are you doing here, Dean?” Raphael asked. 

“Uh, going to school. Where else would I be?”

Uriel crossed his arms. “With your Omega.”

Dean laughed nervously. “I don’t have an Omega.”

“So Novak isn’t your Omega and he didn’t help you with your rut or rejection?”

“What? No. Pppft.” Dean said rolling his eyes. “Cas is a Beta.”

“Then why’s he “out sick” with heat?” Raph asked.

Dean glanced at him. “Huh?”

“We’re not stupid, Dean. He’s out sick for a week every two months. We know he’s an Omega. Why do you think we give him so much shit about being a Beta?”

Dean stopped and thought about this. It had been two months since Cas was out with his heat. Why hadn’t Cas said anything to him. Oh shit. Rhonda. The cafeteria.

“Fuck.”

“Wow.” Uriel scoffed. “You don’t even know your own mate’s cycles. That’s pretty sad. If you don’t want to go help him then I’ll be more than happy to.”

Dean snarled and ran toward the exit and to his car. He had to hurry. He knew he had to hurry. He’d lasted as long as he had because he was an Alpha and he hadn’t actually been rejected. He’d pushed Cas away on his own.

But Cas was an Omega and had actually been rejected by Dean. Going through his heat without his mate could be fatal. He seriously hoped he wasn’t too late.

————

Dean pounded on the Novak’s door. He was just about to force the door open when a short Alpha  with a lollipop in his mouth answered.

“Can I help you?”

“I need to see Cas.” Dean said as his eyes went to the staircase. “I’m Dean.”

Gabe leaned against the door jamb. “Yeah. Not happening, Buck-o. Cassie specifically said not to allow you in.”

Dean’s eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through his chest. “But I’m his true mate. I have to help him.”

“Maybe you should have been there for him when it wasn’t time to fuck then.” Gabe said as he started to close the door.

Dean put his foot in the way and pushed the door hard. “Why can’t I smell him?”

Gabe stumbled a little and shrugged. “Hell if I know. Now get out.”

Dean shoved Gabe out of the way and ran up the stairs. He sniffed as he went, picking up a light trail of Cas’ scent. He found the door he was looking for and put his hand on the knob while he rested his forehead against the door. “Please don’t let me be too late.” He said softly.

Gabe grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. “You need to leave, now.”

Dean yanked his arm back and pushed the door open. 

Cas was laying in the middle of his bed, curled up in a tight ball. He was completely covered in sweat, but was still shivering. 

“Cas?”

“Cassie, I tried to stop him.”

Cas didn’t respond to either of them. 

Dean ran over to the bed, lifting Cas’ chin from where it was tucked against his chest. He gently pried one of Cas’ eyes open, gasping when he was met with a lifeless golden eye. 

He pulled away and yanked his shirt off before looking at Gabe. “You need to leave. I’ll take care of my Omega.”

Gabe chewed on his lip as Dean continued to strip, then he left the room, closing the door. 

Dean rubbed away the scent blockers from his neck and made Cas press his nose against it. Cas didn’t inhale deeply like Dean had been hoping he would. He just took shaky breaths.

“Come on, Cas. You can’t die on me.”

Dean pulled Cas from his neck, kissing him deeply. He pushed his tongue into the Omega’s mouth as he dug his fingers into Cas’ flesh. He had to pull his Omega out of this. He had to save him.

Dean jumped and pulled back when he felt fingers brush against his chest. “Cas?”

“Dean…” Cas whispered so softly that Dean barely heard him.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas softly. “Yeah. I’m here Cas.” Dean guided Cas back to his neck. “Come on. Scent me, babe.”

Cas took in a deep, shaky breath as his body started to relax. Dean’s fingers played with Cas’ hair while he tried to will the tears from coming. He’d almost been too late. He’d almost lost his true mate.

“Alpha, please, it hurts.” Cas whimpered into Dean’s neck.

“What hurts?”

“Everything. I need you.”

Dean ran his hand down Cas’ back to his ass. He rubbed his hole with his fingers. “You need slick, babe.”

Cas nodded then took a deep breath before licking at Dean’s neck. He doubled over in pain, holding his midsection. “I c-can’t.”

Dean brushed Cas’ hair back. “Do any of your brothers like Betas?”

Cas nodded weakly. “Gabe.”

Dean kissed Cas softly. “I’ll be right back. I’m not leaving you. I promise.” He quickly threw on his boxers and left the room. “Gabe!”

Gabe’s head shot out of his bedroom. “He throw you out already?”

Dean ran over to the door. “I need lube.”

Gabe’s eyebrows shot up. “You are aware that Omegas produce slick, right?”

“He’s not right now, Gabe. He’s in a lot of pain. Please tell me you have some.”

Gabe ducked into his room then came back with a bottle, handing it to Dean. “Does that mean…?”

Dean sighed. “I almost didn’t get here in time.” He said as he turned back to Cas’ door and went inside. He pulled off his boxers and carefully got back on the bed, kissing Cas’ shoulder. “I’ve got you. It’ll never be like this again.”

Dean coated his fingers in the lube and gently pushed one into Cas. Cas winced slightly. Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder again. “Scent me, babe. We gotta make this easier for you.”

Cas turned his head, pulling Dean down so he could bury his nose in his neck. He inhaled deeply, getting a big lung full of Dean. Dean’s scent mixed with his fingers moving inside of him was doing things to him.

Dean caught the scent of Cas’ slick over the scent of the artificial shit he’d had to borrow. “There you go. Come on, take another deep breath.” Dean felt Cas scent him and smiled when his fingers met less resistance. Cas’ body was opening up and his slick was starting to coat Dean’s hand.

“Feeling any better?”

Cas inhaled deeply. “Some.”

Dean went from one finger to three, easily. He smiled when Cas moaned in response. “Think you’re ready for me?”

Cas nodded against Dean’s neck. “Please, Alpha. It still hurts. I need you.”

Dean pulled his fingers from Cas then moved so he was behind Cas’ curled up body. He curled around him protectively, as he slowly pushed deep into him. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’ chest as the other shifted his head so it leaned back against Dean’s shoulder with his nose against his neck. “Keep scenting me, ok.”

Cas nodded and took another deep breath as Dean started thrusting into him. Cas moaned as his hand found its way to Dean’s perfect ass. 

“Dean…”

Dean thrust hard against Cas’ spot. “I know. You want my knot, huh babe?”

Cas cried out, his fingers digging into Dean’s ass as he nodded. “N-need it.”

“My knot's only for you, Cas. It’s all yours.” Dean said as he thrust into Cas harder, his knot starting to catch. Cas whimpered as his hips met Dean’s thrusts. Dean’s knot swelled and locked them together. 

Cas cried out as the pressure threw him over the edge and he came untouched. The pressure of Cas tightening around Dean’s knot forced a groan from him as he filled the Omega.

Dean held Cas close and kissed his neck. He watched as Cas wiped away tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were suffering this bad? Why didn’t you tell me your heat was coming up? I would have been here for you.”

Cas gave a sad laugh as he wiped away more tears. “You’ve got Rhonda. I’m not going to be some fuck toy on the side, Dean. And I’m not some little Omega bitch, either.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that. I definitely shouldn’t have said it in front of you, but I shouldn’t have said it at all. She just wouldn’t leave me alone about the damn panties.”

“It doesn’t matter that you said it. What matters is you thought it. My ability to carry pups doesn’t make me less masculine than you, Dean. I’m still a man. I’m just able to bring life into the world.”

“I know.”

Cas sighed. “I’m still not going to be your fuck toy.”

“You aren’t a fuck toy, Cas.”

“So Rhonda’s the fuck toy?”

Dean turned Cas’ face enough that they could make eye contact. “Nobody’s a fuck toy. I didn’t do anything with Rhonda. She was just a cover up. I thought you didn’t want people to know you’re an Omega.”

Cas laughed. “They all know, Dean. Your brother outed me when you were in your rut. They threatened to hurt me if I didn’t help you.”

Dean carded his fingers through Cas’ hair. “They knew before that. They attacked me for not being here with you. They knew it was time for your heat.”

Cas wiped away tears. “If they all know then why won’t you claim me? Why don’t you want me?”

“What are you…? Cas, I do want you. I wanted you the first time I smelled you. I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone much better than me, but you got stuck with me.”

“I want you, too, Dean. Please claim me.” Cas said as he bared his neck.

Dean placed a gentle kiss on Cas’ neck, making the Omega sob. “I don’t deserve to claim you yet, Cas, but I want you to claim me. I want you to have the control.”

Cas wiped at his eyes. “But...Alpha’s don’t wear their Omega’s bite.”

“This Alpha is going to. I’ll know if I’ve done anything to upset you. When I feel like I’m worthy of you wearing my bite then I’ll return the favor. Until then, I belong to you, but you’re free to do as you choose.”

Cas shifted as Dean bared his neck. He licked where his mark would go and scented Dean to make sure he really wanted this. Once he was sure, he sank his teeth into Dean’s neck until he tasted the Alpha’s blood. He slowly pulled back, licking at the wound to help it heal.

Dean kissed Cas’ forehead. “No going back now, babe. I’m all yours.”

Cas smiled and snuggled against Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has to control his Alpha.

Dean ran his fingers over the bite mark Cas had left a few days ago. Touching it caused a tingling sensation to course through his body. He was mated. He didn’t care that they were doing things backwards. He belonged to Cas. That’s all that mattered.

Sure, he’d get teased for allowing his Omega to claim him. He’d get teased even more when people found out he’d requested it and hadn’t claimed Cas back, but he didn’t care. He had to do it this way.

He kept telling himself he had to prove to Cas that he was worthy, but he knew it was bullshit. Cas already wanted him. He had to prove it to himself. Hell, if he hadn’t been so scared he was going to lose Cas, he wouldn’t have even suggested the Omega bite him.

It was a risky move. He now had no control in the relationship. Of course, he didn’t think Cas would take all control away and make him do shit just to please him, but he could. It also meant that should Cas ever decide he’s done with Dean’s shit, he could easily move on to someone else and leave Dean with a giant hole in his heart.

And what about college? Cas said he was going. Where would he be attending? Would he go and leave him behind? Would Cas force him to go with him.

Maybe he’d made a- No. This wasn’t a mistake. Cas  _ needed _ that bond. Dean had almost been too late and even though Cas had been responding, he wasn’t out of the woods. Giving or receiving a bite forced his body to realize it hadn’t been rejected. Hell, if Cas hadn’t responded when he had, Dean would have gone ahead and claimed Cas just to save him. Well, saving him wouldn’t have been the  _ only _ reason.

Dean had wanted Cas the first time he set eyes on him. The only reason he never asked him out was because of his buddies on the football team. When he’d asked about him, he found out what they thought about him and not information about Cas himself. He shouldn’t have listened to his old friends. He realizes that now.

————

Cas walked up to his locker, noticing Dean hadn’t joined the group yet. He glanced at the Alphas waiting for Dean, then turned to his locker.

“So, uh, how bad was it?” Uriel asked, making Cas look back at them.

“I wasn’t responsive when Dean got there. He said I didn’t even try to scent him.” His eyes passed over each face that was looking at him. “Thank you for...you know.”

Benny rubbed his hand over his face. “Shit. So you almost…” Cas nodded. “How did Dean take it?”

“He wasn’t happy with me. He was mad I didn’t tell him it was coming up. But I was mad about Rhonda. We’re good now, I think.”

“You almost died and he didn’t bite you?”

Cas breathed out a laugh. “No. He refused. He said he still doesn’t deserve me.”

Dean walked up, getting behind Cas and wrapping his arms around him with a low growl. The Alphas were circled around Cas and that made him uneasy.

Cas turned his head, nuzzling Dean’s neck. “They just wanted to know how I’m doing. I told them what you walked into.”

Dean got choked up just thinking about how close he was to losing Cas. “Shhh. I’m ok.” Dean pressed his nose against Cas’ neck, inhaling deeply. He whimpered when he couldn’t get Cas’ scent through the blockers

Benny eyed the couple. “I thought you said he refused to bite you.”

“I did.” Dean mumbled against Cas’ neck as he pulled on the neck of his shirt, exposing the mark Cas left on him. “I asked him to mark me for right now.”

Raph’s eyes widened. “An Alpha marked by an Omega? And you haven’t claimed him? What the hell, Dean?”

Dean growled softly until Cas ran his fingers through his hair. “I wish I could scent you. I’m feeling really irritable.”

Cas kissed Dean softly. “I know, but you can’t. I’m not getting thrown out when you knot me in the janitor's closet.”

Dean nipped at Cas’ lower lip. “But it’d be so much fun.”

Cas chuckled. “Perhaps, but it wouldn’t be worth ruining my GPA.”

————

Cas entered the cafeteria, chewing on his lower lip when he saw Dean with his normal group. He really wanted to sit with his Alpha, but he wasn’t sure how the popular crowd would receive him now. 

Cas sighed and bypassed Dean’s table and sat where he normally did. He watched the Alpha from a distance. It was clear that he was even more irritable than he had been that morning.

A low growl rumbled in Cas’ chest when Rhonda started hanging all over Dean, like she always did. People sitting near him shot him looks, but his eyes were plastered on his mate. 

Dean pushed Rhonda away and Cas could see the moment he told her he was mated, then watched him show her the mark.

Rhonda’s laugh rang through the cafeteria. "I thought you said you WEREN'T an Omega Bitch, Dean?! Does he have you wearing panties, too?"

Dean snarled, and the entire cafeteria went quiet. "True mates should have no problem wearing each other's bites, and if Cas asked me, I'd wear a fucking tutu. You don't like it, you can just fuck off!"

Cas jumped up and hurried over to Dean. He gently grabbed his arm. “A tutu wouldn’t suit you, Dean.”

“It’s just a fucking example!”

“Dean, you need to calm down.” Cas said, as he glanced around nervously.

Dean stuck his nose against Cas’ neck, inhaling. He snarled and pulled away when he got nothing. “Fucking blockers!”

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands, making the Alpha look at him with his red eyes. “Dean, you need to calm down. Please.”

Dean shook with rage and Cas saw school security coming toward them with a tranq shot. He quickly grabbed a napkin and some water and scrubbed the blockers from his neck. Cas pulled Dean’s nose to his neck as he put a hand up to halt the security.

Dean inhaled deeply. His body relaxed more and more with each breath he took. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s spiky hair. “There you go. Calm down, love.”

The security guards continued over to make sure that the situation had been handled. Of course, they were informed that since Dean had almost gone into an Alpha rage and Cas had removed his blockers they’d both have to go to the principal's office. Cas gathered his belongings as Dean did the same then they headed for the office. 

Dean sighed as they walked. “Sorry I dragged you into this.”

Cas glanced at Dean. “You didn’t drag me into anything. I could have let them knock your ass out. I chose to interfere.”

“But you shouldn’t have had to.” Dean said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Cas stopped and grabbed Dean’s arm. “Why? Because I’m too good for you?” Dean closed his eyes and looked down. “You’re a fucking moron if you really believe that, Dean.” Cas said as he started walking again. He walked into the office with Dean following. The receptionist glanced up, with obvious surprise that an Alpha was following an Omega. “We’re here to see Crowley.”

The couple was immediately called back to Crowley’s office and Cas lead Dean inside. Crowley looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Hello, boys. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Cas sat down and Dean sat beside him. “Dean almost went into an Alpha rage and I wiped off my blockers to calm him.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “You’re mated.”

Cas glanced at Dean and smiled softly. “We are. It’s only been a few days, so we’re still adjusting.”

Crowley nodded as he watched both of them. “I think I can let this off with a warning, but I’m sure you’ll understand that you and Mr. Winchester will need to go home for the rest of today.”

“Of course.”

“Mr. Novak, I-“

“Winchester.”

“Yes, Of course. Mr. Winchester, I don’t want to hear that you’ve done this again. If your mate needs your scent then I suggest you not do it out in the open and you carry blockers so you can reapply them.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

“Splendid. Now both of you get off my campus. I don’t want to see either of you tomorrow. Take another day off to adjust so we don’t have a repeat.”

Cas nodded and got up. “Thank you, sir.” He said before they both left.

————

Cas and Dean walked into the house as Gabe rounded the corner.

“My, my. What are the two of you doing home so early?”

Cas groaned. “We were sent home.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Really? What for?”

“He went into an Alpha rage.”

“He wiped off his blockers.”

Gabe gasped and clutched his chest. “Our little Cassie? A rule breaker? However will we handle his wild streak?”

Cas rolled his eyes with a sigh. “It was either calm him with my scent or watch them tranq him and drag him off. We all know that would have ended with both of us drugged.”

“Such a rebel.”

“Gabe…”

Gabe smirked. “What? My baby brother, who follows rules to a T, has started breaking rules. I’m impressed that Dean-o’s pulled that side out of you.”

“Yeah, well, there’s just some things I’m willing to do for my mate that I wasn’t willing to do for you.”

Gabe clutched his chest and fell back against the wall. “I’m wounded, brother.”

Cas rolled his eyes as Dean snickered. “We’re going up to my room. Dean’s staying the night. We were told to not come in tomorrow either.” Cas took Dean’s hand and lead him up to his bedroom before Gabe could ask anymore questions.

“So I’m staying the night, huh?”

“Yup.” Cas said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Are you going to stay dressed?” He asked as he kicked off his shoes and undid his pants.

Dean quickly yanked off his flannel and shirt then made quick work of his pants. Cas smirked as he pulled off his boxers and Dean did the same. 

Cas laid back on the bed and motioned for Dean to join him. Dean scrambled to get as close to Cas as he could. He pressed his nose to Cas’ neck and inhaled deeply. Cas ran his hand down Dean’s body, circling his fingers around his cock and stroking. 

Dean shook his head against Cas’ neck. “Not right now, please. I just really want to hold you and scent you. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “It’s ok. I just thought you’d need it after what happened. I thought you might need to get that aggression out.”

Dean nuzzled Cas’ neck. “Don’t have any after scenting you.”

Cas smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives a lecture about mating bites. Cas and Dean have fun at school.

Cas woke up and stretched. He grabbed Dean’s shirt, inhaling deeply. He hated not waking up with the Alpha beside him, but right now they were only spending a few nights a week together. They were trying to slowly adjust into mated life.

Cas got up and did his regular morning routine, then removed the shirt he’d been sleeping in. He folded neatly and placed it in a ziploc bag before getting dressed. 

Cas made his way down to the kitchen and fixed himself a quick breakfast as he watched the time. Dean had insisted that he’d pick him up for school so they could get some time without blockers. Cas had to admit, he was looking forward to pressing his nose into Dean’s neck.

The rumbling of the Impala could be heard in the driveway, so Cas grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. Dean was already out and leaning against the hood when Cas made his way over to him. They immediately scented each other, then slowly pulled back and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. They made sure to keep it as innocent as possible even though they both wanted to make it more heated.

Cas pulled away first with a soft smile, handing Dean the bag. Dean smiled when he looked at it. “Yours is in the car.” He said as he opened the door for Cas.

Cas put his backpack in the back, then got in, grabbing the ziploc with Dean’s shirt in it. He smiled when Dean joined him in the car. “I missed you last night, but the shirt you left helped.”

Dean pulled Cas closer, kissing him deeply. “Yours helped, too. But Cas, I really wanted to feel you against me all night.”

“I know. We could spend tonight together if you’d like.”

Dean smiled. “I’d like that a lot.”

————

Cas waited outside the door to his and Dean’s biology class. When he caught sight of Dean coming down the hall he snorted a laugh. Dean had changed into the shirt he’d put in the bag that morning and Cas knew it was too small on him. Cas held in his laughter when Dean got closer and he realized the flannel was buttoned to hide the adorable bee on the shirt.

“Dean? Aren’t you too hot with your flannel buttoned like that? Or are you cold? Are you getting sick?” Cas asked, making himself sound as worried as he could.

“I’m fine, Cas. I just felt like buttoning it.”

Cas tried to hide his smirk as he undid one button and then another. “You look like you’re too hot. Let me help you.”

Dean glared a little. “Asshole.” He said with a slight chuckle, then kissed Cas as he allowed the Omega to completely unbutton the flannel.

Cas slowly pulled back and looked the Alpha over. “Dean, that was supposed to stay in the bag.”

Dean whined. “That wasn’t good enough and my teacher was getting mad at me scenting the bag.”

Cas ran his hand over the tight fabric. His wolf preened at the knowledge that his scent was all over his Alpha. That thought, plus seeing his shirt stretched tight across Dean’s chest, was doing things to him.

Cas whimpered. “Dean, you can’t do that. You’re going to make me slick.”

“Can’t do what?” Dean asked with furrowed brows.

“Look this fucking sexy in my clothes.”

Dean chuckled. “Sorry. It’s not like I’m trying to get you all riled up.”

Cas growled softly. “Let’s just get in the classroom before I drag you somewhere private.” He said as he entered the room with Dean right behind him. Cas sat in his chair with Dean beside him. He pulled out his papers for the class and waited for the class to start and the teacher to call him to the front.

Cas shuffled his papers and glanced around the room. “I had this all prepared shortly after I was assigned this in class, but, uh, recent events have made me rework it so bear with me. Mating bites. Let me just start of by saying society tells us that Alphas bite and Omegas wear it. You see it on tv and in movies and it’s even taught in our textbooks, but what if I told you it hasn’t always been like that? What if I told you that Alphas did that to keep control?” The whole class started murmuring, but Dean’s eyes were on Cas.

“Calm down, please. Ok. With a show of hands, how many of you think you know all the Alphas in the school?” Every hand shot up. “And all the Omegas?” Again, every hand shot up. “And before what happened in the cafeteria how many thought I was an Omega?” Only two hands went up. One was Dean’s. Cas raised his eyebrow. “You don’t count, Dean. You cheated.” Dean smirked and put his hand down as everyone laughed.

“But aren’t Omegas weak and scared and they drop to their knees around Alphas? So how did you not know what I was? How do you not know that a decent percentage of the Betas in our school are really Omegas? What if I told you a few are acting as Alphas?” Gasps and murmurs were heard around the room. “Omegas can be just as strong as Alphas. Alphas can be just as weak as Omegas. I know this seems like it has nothing to do with bites, but it does.”

“History shows that when a couple mated, they would claim each other. This formed a very strong bond and allowed both parties to have fairly equal control. An Omega would still be submissive by nature, but only to their mate. A fully bonded Omega could take on an Alpha and win. Alphas decided they didn’t like that. They started a movement where only the Alpha would bite and the Omega would wear it. This threw off the balance and gave the Alpha complete control and the Omega became completely submissive.”

“Now, I hope I don’t embarrass my mate too much, but I’m sure word has already spread that I’m not wearing his bite, he’s wearing mine.” A few people murmured and Dean sunk lower in his chair. “That was his request. He says he’ll return the bite when he’s proved he’s worthy to me. It’s bull. I know he needs to prove it to himself. Whatever. Anyhow, we’ve thrown off the balance. Him wearing my bite has given me the control and made him more submissive to me, but only me.”

“Why don’t you command him to bite you?” Jo asked from next to Dean, smacking his arm and making the Alpha sink even further.

“Why would I? If he’s not ready then I’m not going to force him. If I did, it would make me no better than those Alphas that run around forcing Omegas to submit to them. Dean gave me this control because he trusts me not to abuse it. He’s not just my mate. We didn’t just decide we liked each other and wanted to mate. We’re true mates.” Everyone gasped at that.

“Anyhow, hopefully he’ll feel worthy soon. Omegas can handle wearing a bite but not giving one. Unprotected sex with our Alphas makes that easier. It’s not just an old wives tale that unprotected sex during our heats helps with our heats. Before scenting your mate they’re not fun, but they aren’t too bad. After you’ve scented your mate your body craves them during heat. The pain is excruciating without your Alpha with you. Would you say the same about ruts, Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean said softly.

“We’ve both experienced this firsthand before there ever was a bite. Now, from what I’ve witnessed with Dean since I claimed him, and what I’ve read, Alphas that have a bite without the Omega wearing their bite require their Omegas scent or they get aggressive. You all saw that in the cafeteria. As soon as he had my scent he was completely calm. They could also have unprotected sex, as a bottom, and it would help balance them so they can get through a few days without being surrounded by their Omega’s scent, but not many male Alphas are going to allow that.”

“Deanie probably would, since he’s an Omega bitch now.” Rhonda snarked from the back corner.

Dean turned bright red and sunk even further.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Rhonda. “I’d suggest you keep your comments about  _ my _ mate to yourself.” He snarled.

“Thank you Mr. Novak for-“

“Winchester. I’m Castiel Winchester now.”

“Yes, Of course. Thank you for your lecture.”

Cas nodded and went back to his desk. He leaned over, kissing Dean softly. “Hope I didn’t embarrass you too badly.”

“Nah. I’m good, Cas.”

“Misters Winchester, you need to control the public displays of affection in this school.  Mated or not, PDAs are not allowed.” 

“Of course, Ms. Mills. We’ll try to control ourselves.” Cas said.

————

Cas smiled when he saw Dean waiting at his locker. He hurried over to the Alpha, kissing him deeply. He slowly pulled back and handed Dean a shirt. Dean yanked his own shirt off, tossing it into his own locker and put on the one Cas offered him. He sniffed the fabric on his shoulder and smiled. 

“You sleep in this one, too?”

“Yes.”

Dean groaned. “Fuck. You’re gonna make me pop a knot.”

Cas laughed. “Really? Why?”

“I’m picturing you wearing this and your boxers in bed.”

“Actually, I was naked under it.” Cas said with an innocent smirk.

“Duuuuuuude. So not helping!”

Cas laughed and kissed Dean again. “Sorry. I’ll let you knot me later.”

Dean groaned and pressed the heel of his hand against his dick.

“Is it really that bad?”

Dean nodded. “I missed you last night. Thinking of you sleeping in just this shirt is pure torture.”

Cas shut Dean’s locker then took the Alpha’s hand and pulled him to one of the bathrooms, locking the door behind them. He quickly undid Dean’s pants and pushed them down as he got on his knees. Cas glanced up at Dean as he took his cock into his mouth.

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. “Fuck.”

Cas bobbed his head, taking Dean as deep as he could. He pulled back, flicking his tongue over the sensitive head. “If I let you fuck me, can you keep from knotting me? Or would you rather I fuck you?”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “You fuck me.”

Cas stood up, kissing Dean hungrily as he undid his own pants and pushed them down. He collected some slick on his fingers, then pulled back, nipping at Dean’s lower lip. “Turn around.”

Dean turned and braced his hands on the wall as he bent over. Cas pushed one slick coated finger into Dean, making the Alpha moan. Cas nipped at Dean’s mating mark as he slowly opened him up. “You’re gonna have to be quiet, unless you want everyone to know what’s going on in here.”

Dean groaned and moved his hips against Cas’ finger. “They’ll know no matter what. They’ll smell it on us.”

Cas pushed another finger into Dean. “Yes, but if we’re quiet they’ll think we fucked at home, not at school.”

“Just fuck me, Cas. I don’t care what they think.” Dean moaned as his head dropped forward.

Cas slowly worked Dean open then spread slick on his own cock before pushing deep into the Alpha. Dean moaned loudly as he bit his bicep to muffle the noise. Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he started thrusting deep into him. Dean moaned and pushed back to meet Cas’ thrusts.

“Oh, fuck, Cas. Harder.” 

Cas thrust harder into Dean, hitting his spot. Dean bit his arm again, crying out. He moved harder against Cas’ thrusts as he started stroking his hard cock.

“Close, babe. Oh, fuck.”

Cas thrust harder and faster, pounding against Dean’s spot. Dean cried out as his orgasm shot from him, painting the wall. Cas came shortly after him, filling the Alpha with his cum. The Omega dropped his forehead on his Alpha’s back as he tried to get control of his breathing.

Dean swallowed hard. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Dean.” Cas chuckled.

“Not many Omegas would be willing to do that.”

Cas ran his hand under Dean’s shirt, loving the feel of his bare skin against his palm. “It’s not the Omegas that aren’t willing.” He gently kissed the mating mark on Dean’s shoulder. “We should get out of here before we get sent home, again.”

————

Dean was working on his history assignment when he felt eyes on him. He lifted his head and looked around, finding beautiful blue eyes locked on him through the window in the door. Cas waved and winked, then was gone. 

Dean shifted in his seat, then raised his hand. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

Jo’s head shot up. “Mr. Singer? You know Castiel has a free period and Dean is just going to make out with him in the bathroom, right?”

Mr. Singer raised an eyebrow at Dean. “You can wait, ya idjit.”

Dean glared at Jo when Mr. Singer looked back at what he had been doing. He leaned close to her. “When I rage later, I’m coming after you.”

Jo’s eyes widened and Benny chuckled from behind her. “You’re in trouble, Harvelle.”

“Mr. Singer?” Jo waited for the man to look up. “Actually, Castiel’s free period is next period.”

Mr. Singer glanced at Dean, who was squirming. “Oh, go pee before I have to mop it up. Just don’t be coming back in here smelling like a certain Omega.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dean said as he bolted from the room. He hurried to the bathroom, smiling when he saw Cas waiting. He went over to the Omega, kissing him then slowly pulling back. “Babe? What does this shirt say? Everyone’s been calling me a nerd.”

Cas snorted. “i 8 sum pi and it was delicious. It’s math, Dean.”

Dean glanced down at the shirt. “Dammit. Now I want pie.”

Cas smirked and motioned to his own shirt. “I’m a slice of pi.”

Dean groaned and rested his forehead against Cas’. “You totally did that on purpose.”

“I did and I’m not ashamed.”

“You suck, Cas.”

“And you know how good I am at it.”

“Shut up.” Dean said before kissing Cas within an inch of his life. Their lips slotted together, tongue dancing and tangling with each other. By the time they both pulled back they were panting. “I wish we could do more than make out.” Dean said as he placed his hand on Cas’ hip.

“Me, too. Unfortunately you’re only supposed to be using the restroom. Mr. Singer will suspect something if you’re gone too long.”

Dean scoffed. “He already does thanks to Jo. He almost didn’t let me leave.”

Cas kissed Dean softly. “Is it at least easier after we had sex?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. You fucking me definitely helps.”

“Good.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally claims Cas
> 
>  
> 
> I might do a sequel at some point

Cas met Dean by the lockers after school. He chuckled when the Alpha immediately scrubbed at his neck to remove the blockers.

“We aren’t even outside yet, Dean.”

“Don’t care. What are they gonna do? Send us home?” Dean said as he pressed his nose against Cas’ neck and inhaled. Dean did have a point. Cas took the towel from his mate, removing his blockers and scenting him.

“I wish we could get a week off from school to get used to our bond.” Cas said as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “It’s not fair that working adults get that, but we don’t.”

“I know. This is fucking hard. I can barely make it through a class without feeling a need to be near you.”

Cas groaned. “Ugh. I know. It seems like it’s just getting worse.”

Dean inhaled deeply and nodded. “I wanted to rip Jo’s head off when she tried to interfere with me seeing you earlier.”

Cas ran his tongue over the mark on Dean’s shoulder then nipped at it. “Let’s go home, Dean.”

Dean swallowed hard then grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him out of the building. They couldn’t even make it all the way to the Impala without scenting and kissing each other multiple times.

Once they finally made it to the Impala, Cas straddled Dean, kissing him deeply. Dean’s hands ran down Cas’ back and slipped inside his jeans. Cas pulled away with a start when someone knocked on the window. Mr. Crowley. Fuck.

Dean rolled the window down, swallowing hard. “Sir?”

Mr. Crowley rolled his eyes. “Take it off school property, boys. I don’t need you knotting in the parking lot all night.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas said as he slid off Dean’s lap. “Mr. Crowley?” Cas said when the man started to leave. Crowley stopped and looked inside the window at the Omega. “We might have to take a little more time away from school for our bond to balance out. We’re both struggling through the day right now.”

“Yes, I’ve heard reports from your teachers. I’ll expect both of you to catch up on your lessons once you return.”

Cas nodded. “Of course. Thank you.”

The pair watched Crowley walk away. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand. “Take me home?”

Dean quickly rolled the window back up. “Your home or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter to me.”

Dean nodded and started driving. “I want you to move in with me.”

“What?”

Dean glanced at Cas. “I want us to live together.”

Cas stared at Dean for a moment. “I want that, too, but I also want you to claim me.”

Dean sighed. “I’m not ready, yet.”

“Then I’m not ready to move.”

Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel. “Really, Cas? You’re gonna give me a fucking ultimatum? The only fucking way you’ll move in with me is if I claim you?!”

“Yes.”

Dean snarled. “That’s fucked up, Castiel! I could always just tell you that you’re moving and not ask nicely!”

Cas slid across the bench, putting distance between them. “Don’t get that holier than thou attitude with me, Dean! If you want me in your bed, then you’ll claim me! Show everyone the Alpha you are! Complete the damn bond!”

Dean pulled up in Cas’ driveway, throwing Baby into park. “You’re home.”

“What?”

“I said you’re home, Cas.”

“You’re dropping me off?” 

“I’m not in the mood now. I need to be alone.”

Cas set his jaw as he opened Baby’s door. “You can go fuck yourself, Dean Winchester, because you won’t be fucking me for a  _ long _ time!” He yelled as he started to get out with tears streaming down his face. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he grabbed Cas’ arm, pulling him back in. “What the hell, Cas?”

Cas slammed the door hard, making Dean wince. He stared through the windshield with his jaw set, looking more like an Alpha than an Omega, as the tears continued flowing freely. 

“Cas?”

Cas closed his eyes and let his head droop. “Please claim me, Dean.”

“I’m not ready.” Dean whispered as he looked at the steering wheel.

There was no stopping Cas’ tears. “No. I’m just not good enough. I’m not the sexy Omega you pictured being mated to.”

Dean’s head whipped around to look at Cas. “What?”

Cas wiped at his eyes as he started crying. “Please stop rejecting me, Alpha. It hurts so much.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not rejecting y…. Oh shit.” Cas sobbed into his hands and Dean quickly slid across the bench, pulling the Omega into his arms. “I’m so sorry, Baby.”

Cas sniffled and wiped his tears. “I’m not a baby.”

“Your my baby.”

Cas shook his head. “Baby’s your car.”

Dean chuckled softly and kissed Cas’ temple. “Yeah. But you’re right. You’re not a baby. You're mine. My mate. I'm sorry for making you feel like I was rejecting you. See, this is my problem. I keep doing things that make me unworthy of you.”

Cas wiped his eyes as he took a shaky breath. “But you’re my Alpha, my true mate. You’re the only one that  _ is _ worthy.” He slowly pulled back and looked at Dean’s green eyes with his tear filled blue ones. “If you’re not worthy then nobody is.”

Dean gently wiped away Cas’ tears with his thumbs then kissed him softly. Cas sniffled when Dean pulled away. “Let’s go up to your room, ok?” Cas nodded.

Dean reached across Cas, pushing the door open. Cas got out and Dean slid out behind him. He took Cas’ hand in his own and lead him inside and up to his room. Dean gently took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.

“I’m so sorry, my beautiful Omega. I shouldn’t have put this all on you. I shouldn’t have let you carry everything on your shoulders. It wasn’t fair to you that you had to be so strong for so long.” Cas sniffled as a tear rolled down his cheek. “You’re right. I'm the Alpha. You should be wearing my mark and I should be the one comforting you. It’s just been kinda nice to let that go for a little while.”

“I’ll still comfort you, Dean. Claiming me isn’t going to make that stop. I’ll still have the need to be strong when you need me to. It just won’t be required of me anymore.”

Dean sighed as he rested his forehead against Cas’. “It’s been so easy for me to let go since you claimed me. I didn’t think about how hard it had to be for you to step into my shoes. I’m gonna fix this, Cas. I’m gonna claim you and then we’re gonna live together. Ok?”

Cas smiled and nodded. “Ok.”

Cas pulled his shirt off, then kissed Dean softly. “I want you to bite me before you knot me.”

Dean yanked his shirt off and stopped undoing his pants. “That’s gonna hurt. Babe, wouldn't it feel so much better if I bite you right when we both orgasm?”

Cas shrugged as he kicked his pants and boxers off. “I just…” Cas chewed on his lower lip. “Just do this, for me. Once you claim me, you can bite me at climax all you want. I need this, Dean. Please.”

Dean looked at Cas warily. “So, what, you just want me to bite you and then we have sex? That just seems kinda weird.”

Cas ran his hand down Dean’s body and took over undoing his pants, pushing them off. “No. You can be inside me. I just want us to reach climax as a mated couple. Please.”

Dean nodded. “Ok.”

Dean kissed Cas deeply, licking into the Omega’s mouth. His hands roamed over Cas’ body, squeezing his ass before dipping two fingers into his slick opening. Cas moaned into the kiss, as his knees threatened to give out.

Dean pulled away, pushing Cas toward the bed. “Present.”

Cas scrambled onto the bed, following the command without much thought. Once he was in the correct position he realized what he was doing. “Wait, Dean, I- oh fuck.” Cas moaned as Dean entered him.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips as he started fucking him hard. Cas’ hands balled in the sheets. He tried to form words, but they just weren’t coming. Dean leaned over Cas’ body, his teeth finding where they wanted to mark the Omega’s neck. He started applying pressure as his hips thrust even harder.

“Stop!”

Dean recoiled as Cas scrambled away from the Alpha. “What the hell, Dean? I told you I wanted you to bite me before you knot me.”

Dean gave Cas a confused look. “That’s what I was doing. My knot hasn’t started forming yet.”

“But I didn’t mean like that.” Cas said as he rubbed his bruised neck. “This isn’t heat or rut mating. I don’t want to be fucked. I want us to make love. I was under the impression that’s what you were wanting right now, too.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away. “It is, but mating is normally aggressive.”

Cas moved back over to Dean, taking the Alpha’s face in his hands. “Hey. Look at me.” When Dean’s green eyes finally met Cas’ blue, he smiled at the other man. “There’s nothing  _ normal _ about us. I don’t want to be taken. I want to become yours. I want you to make love to me and make me yours.”

“But it’ll hurt.”

Cas shrugged. “I know aggressive sex makes it hurt less, but that’s not what I want, Dean. I want to feel it. I want to remember the moment we completed our bond. I need this. Please.”

Dean chewed on his lip before nodding with a sigh. “Ok, babe. But only because I love you too much to say no.”

Cas grinned. “You love me?”

Dean chuckled. “Of course I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

Dean kissed Cas softly, laying him back on the bed. “You thought I didn’t love you?” He asked as he kissed Cas’ neck.

Cas tilted his head as he ran his hand over Dean’s chest. “You knew I was your true mate when you asked what we’d do if our mate was the last person we’d expect to be paired with. What was I supposed to think?”

Dean pulled back and looked in Cas’ eyes. “I definitely didn’t expect you to be my true mate.” He said as he brushed Cas’ hair back. “But I didn’t mean it how the guys took it. Just because I didn’t expect it to be you doesn’t mean I didn’t  _ want _ it to be you. I just didn’t think I deserved someone like you. You’re so fucking smart and sexy and you’ll end up going on to do great things...and I’m just this dumb jock that’ll end up being a grease monkey at my uncle's shop.”

Cas frowned. “You’re not dumb, Dean. You got us an A on that assignment.”

“Yeah. One A.”

“You did it because you wanted to impress me. So, if that’s what you need to make better grades, keep doing that. I’ll even reward you, if it helps.”

Dean smirked as he kissed where his teeth had bruised Cas’ neck. “Encouraging me with sex? You know me too well.”

Cas tilted his head. “I’d hope so. We are true mates.”

Dean gently pushed back into Cas as he licked his neck. “Do you want me to warn you before I bite you?”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “No. I just want you to do it.”

Dean focused on Cas’ neck as he thrust into him. Cas’ soft moans went straight to his already hard dick. The Omega kept his neck bared for easy access as his hands ran up and down Dean’s back. Dean could sense Cas waiting, his body waiting for it’s Alpha to claim it.

Cas wanted to remember this moment. Dean knew that. He wanted to make sure Cas never forgot it. “I love you.” He whispered against Cas’ neck.”

“I love you, too.” Cas moaned.

Dean thrust hard against Cas’ spot as he sank his teeth into the Omega’s neck. Cas’ nails dig into Dean’s flesh and scratched down his back. “Alpha!” 

Dean pulled back, licking the bite as he thrust deeper and harder into Cas. “My beautiful, Omega.”

Cas moaned, his hips moved to meet Dean’s thrusts. “All yours, Alpha.”

“And I’m all yours.” Dean said before leaning down to kiss Cas deeply. Their mouths slotted together and their tongues tangled with each other. Cas could taste his own blood on Dean’s mouth and it excited him even further. They were finally mated, finally balanced. Cas felt like himself again, only stronger, and the bond between them stronger than he’d expected it to be.

Dean pulled away, both of them gasping for air as his thrust focused on Cas’ prostate. Cas moaned, his legs wrapping around Dean’s waist to give the Alpha even better access. Cas threw his head back when Dean was able to fuck him deeper.

“Bite me again, Cas. Bite me before I knot.” Cas nodded and pulled Dean’s neck down to him, sinking his teeth into Dean’s neck. Dean cried out as he hit Cas’ spot hard, making the Omega cry out against his neck. Cas pulled back, licking Dean’s fresh bite then his head fell back when he felt the Alpha’s knot catching.

“Knot me. Oh god, knot me, Alpha.” Cas moaned as he worked his hips harder. After a few more thrusts Dean’s knot pushed into Cas, locking them together. Cas cried out as his seed spilled across his stomach. Dean filled Cas as he cried out his name. 

Dean’s forehead fell to rest on Cas’ shoulder and the Omega’s fingers immediately scratched at his scalp as he smiled. “I love you, Alpha.”

“I love you, too, Omega.”

A voice could be heard from the hallway. “About damn time! Drinks and lollipops for everyone!”


End file.
